Nuvens
by Menina Maluquinha
Summary: Ino tenta descobrir qual a graça em olhar nuvens, Shikamaru chega no meio da sua reflexão. Dois adolescentes, hormônios a mil, o que será que vai acontecer? [inoxShika]


Deitou na grama para tentar descobrir o que diabos tinha tanta graça naquilo. Olhou para o céu e começou a observar as nuvens. Ficou daquele modo por algum tempo, até desistir e gritar aos céus.

-Olhar o céu NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

-É por que você não está fazendo direito, Ino.

Ino se virou e percebeu que estava sendo observada.

-Shikamaru! Ei, como assim "não estou fazendo direito"? E existe jeito certo de ver o céu?

-De ver não.Existe de observar – Disse o menino se sentando ao lado da companheira de time.

Ino ficou com uma cara de dúvida. Shikamaru se deitou e a menina fez o mesmo. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Ino se aborrecer:

-Tá, e aí? – Disse ela em tom autoritário.

Shikamaru murmurou "meninas são tão problemáticas..." depois apontou uma nuvem qualquer.

-Olhe aquela ali. O que você vê?

-Uma nuvem, oras!

-Ai, que saco... – murmurou – Olha direito Ino. O que você vê, de verdade?

Ino mirou a nuvem, virou a cabeça um pouco, e nada. Era só uma massa branca.Nem sequer parecia um bichinho ou algo assim.

-Shikamaru, você é doido. Não tem, nada ali!

-Tsc...Ino, presta atenção! Olha... Bem ali, tem um castelo. Ali naquela parte mais rala, tem um dragão.Viu?

Ino apertou os olhos e sorriu espantada depois de algum tempo.

-É mesmo!

Bateu um vento e o "dragão" se moveu para mais perto do castelo. E uma pequena nuvem chegou mais perto do conjunto.

-Caramba! O dragão tá chegando no castelo! – Exclamou Ino.

-Calma, tem um cara ali. – Shikamaru apontou uma massa branca pequena, perto do castelo.

-Um príncipe! Ai que romântico! Sou eu e o Sasuke-kun!

Shikamaru mordeu os lábios, mas prosseguiu.

- E agora?

Ino ia responder, mas hesitou e se virou para o colega ao seu lado.

-Você sempre fica vendo histórias? Não tinha um papo de invejar as nuvens e não sei o quê?

-Que saco...Claro que é inveja! Elas passam por coisas tão fantásticas, voam livres, conhecem o mundo todo... O máximo que posso fazer, é ir junto nas pequenas aventuras que acontecem sobre a minha cabeça. E isso eu não desperdiço.

Ino sorriu, achou legal o ponto de vista dele. E mais, era a primeira vez que via ele tão cheio de...vida!Agora que ela prestava atenção, Shikamaru ficava bem mais legal olhando as nuvens.

Shikamaru percebeu que estava sendo observado e se virou para Ino.Esta, flagrada, corou por um instante, mesmo por que, eles estavam próximos.

-Que foi? – Perguntou ele.

-Nada. Tava vendou outra história fantástica. – Disse ela se levantando e indo embora- Até, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru piscou os olhos surpreso, ela estava vendo...ele!

-Ino! – Chamou ele se virando para ela.

-Hm? – disse ela se virando.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos.

-Nada...deixa pra lá.

-Ah não, agora me conta! – Disse ela voltando.

-Não!Que saco...

Ino se aproximou mais ficando em pé ao lado dele, que estava deitado ainda.

-Nara Shikamaru, você vai me contar ou não?

-Acho que eu já respondi isso – Disse ele com uma cara entediada.

Ino ficou muito irritada, começou a enforcar o menino. Shikamaru começou a se debater, ameaçando fugir, Ino sentou sobre a barriga dele para impedir.

-Me conta!

-Não.

Ino começou a enforca ele com mais veemência. Ele tentou pegar o pescoço dela com a perna, mas ela se abaixou.

-Conta!

Shikamaru, já vermelho e sem ar concordou com a cabeça. Ino não podia correr riscos: soltou o pescoço, mas segurou as duas mãos dele contra o chão.Seria melhor se ele não fizesse selos.

Shikamaru respirou por alguns segundos até voltar ao normal.

-E então?

Ele a olhou fixamente. Seus olhos azuis como seu amado céu. Mirou a boca da menina. Percebia-se que ela estava se segurando para não rir. Até que ela percebeu que estava sendo analisada e corou. Ele tentou pegá-la com a perna mais uma vez, mas ela se esquivou abaixando, nessa hora, com os rostos próximos, ele falou:

-Meninas são tão problemáticas.

Ino olhou ele cheia de ódio e aproximou-se como fogo no olhar e...beijou Shikamaru.Um beijo bem dado, caprichado.Shikamaru, impressionado, arregalou os olhos e corou pela primeira vez.

- Meninos também. –Disse Ino com um sorrisinho, soltando os braços dele.

Shikamaru aproveitou a deixa e, com um rápido movimento, inverteu as posições, estando ele sentado sobre a barriga de Ino.Olhou-a fixamente e chegou mais perto e deu nela um beijo apaixonado, concluindo em seguida:

-Então, eu declaro um empate.

* * *

**Ok, eu definitivamente não nasci para escrever sobre esse casal o.o" XD**

**Eu gosto dos dois juntos, bot fé e talz mas... não consigo imaginar nada acontecendo entre os dois XD**

**Essa foi minha tentativa, espero que tenham gostado **


End file.
